A turbocharged engine utilizes a compressor of a turbocharger to force air through an induction system and a throttle valve and into an intake manifold. The air is combined with fuel and combusted within cylinders, and exhaust gas resulting from combustion is expelled from the cylinders into an exhaust system. The kinetic energy of the exhaust gas drives a turbine of the turbocharger, which in turn drives the compressor. The engine could also include a low pressure exhaust gas recirculation (LPEGR) syste that recirculates exhaust gas from downstream of the turbine and a catalytic converter to upstream of the compressor. The portion of recirculated exhaust gas is regulated by an EGR valve. The EGR and throttle valves require accurate, coordinated control. This typically requires a large quantity of sensors, which is expensive. Accordingly, while such turbocharged engine systems work ell for their intended purpose, there remains a need for improvement in the relevant art.